


Is This Seat Taken?

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Porny one shots for The DMPC [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathroom Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, PWP, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Sometimes you never know who you might meet and when. Dean Winchester went to a bar just looking for an Alpha to help him ride out upcoming heat, but you know the old universal saying “when you're not looking is when you just might find that special someone.” Is this Dean’s night? And is the sexy blue eyed Alpha that approaches him at the bar ‘the one’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to lotrspnfangirl and ZephyrChrysalis for betaing and ZephyrChrysalis for the art.

“Is this seat taken,” queried a deep gravelly voice just as his long slender fingers wrapped around the back of the stool.

Dean looked up from the bar top where he’d been twisting an empty tumbler in his hands, watching the ice melt as he contemplated ordering another. He let his eyes trail up the firm body that belonged to the whiskey soaked voice, taking in the long tan neck, strong chiseled jawline complete with a five o'clock shadow, and deep cerulean eyes. Everything about this man screamed _Alpha_.

A feral grin spread across Dean’s face as he motioned to the stool beside him, “It is now.”

The handsome man slid into the seat and nodded towards Dean’s empty glass. “What are you drinking?”

Dean smirked and took a deep breath. The spicy blend of cinnamon, cedarwood, and pure _Alpha_ assaulted his senses. Strong and sexy, just the way Dean liked his Alphas. He had to bite back a groan as he answered, “Jameson, on the rocks.”

“Nice. Good taste.” The Alpha cleared his throat to gain the bartender's attention and held up two fingers. “Jameson, rocks.”

The blonde-haired Beta nodded as she grabbed the bottle off the shelf. “Coming right up.”

“Cas,” the man said as he shifted closer to Dean.

Dean shook his head as a look of confusion spread across his face. “Excuse me?”

The Alpha licked his lips and smirked at Dean as his eyes slid over the Omega’s form, head to toe. “I just thought you should know the name you're going to be moaning later.”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “Pretty confident of that, aren’t we, _Alpha_? How do you know I'm even interested?”

Cas leaned forward and placed his hand on the back of Dean’s stool, invading his personal space. The Alpha’s nose was mere inches from touching the Omega’s throat as he inhaled deeply. “Because you _smell_ so very interested.”

Dean fought to suppress a shiver as feather light touches from Cas’ fingertips grazed the back of his neck and he felt the Alpha’s hot breath ghost against his throat.

“Such a heavenly, seductive scent. Nutmeg and cherries, just like... _sweet cherry pie_ ,” he rasped by Dean’s ear before straightening in his seat just in time for the bartender to slide their drinks in front of them.

Dean rolled his eyes and curled his fingers around the glass before lifting it to his lips to take a large gulp. He took a moment to relish the burn. Smirking, he turned to the Alpha and spoke, his voice calm and bored sounding, “Not very original. Do you know how many times I’ve heard that before, Cas?”

The Alpha flashed him a cocky grin as he picked up his glass. “I can only imagine. But, you have never heard it from me, and didn't it sound so much better rolling off my tongue?”

 _Yeah,_ Dean thought as he raised an eyebrow and met the Alpha’s eyes, _It really did._ With a shrug and another roll of his eyes, Dean took another sip and felt the Alpha shift beside him.

“Gorgeous,” the Alpha mumbled as he watched Dean swallow.

“So, what brings you here tonight?”

The Alpha cocked his head and hummed as he stared into clear apple green eyes. “Oh, I think you already know the answer to that, Sweetheart. I guarantee it's the same reason that brought you here tonight.”

Cas tossed back the rest of his drink, slammed the glass on the bar top before he stood and walked around it. Dean frowned as his eyes tracked the Alpha. _Was he leaving?_ Dean thought for sure the Alpha was just as interested as he was. _He sure as hell smelled interested._ The scent of arousal had not exactly been subtle.

Cas stopped in front of the jukebox and winked over his shoulder at Dean as he made a selection. Dean blew out a deep breath, happy he still had the Alpha’s attention. After all, the guy had _not_ been wrong; he definitely was here for a very specific reason tonight. And now he had his eyes set on _Cas_ to fulfill those primal needs. _Eyes on the prize, Dean._

_“Dirty! Rotten! Filthy! Stinkin’ Rich!”_

Dean threw his head back and laughed as the Warrant song sounded throughout the bar. The Alpha smirked as he sauntered back over to Dean, coming to a stop between the Omega’s legs instead of taking his seat.

Cas ran his hand up Dean’s thigh, fingers pressing into the tight muscle. His eyes tracked the moment, then flicked up to meet the Omega’s, “Wanna dance?”

Dean shook his head, his answer coming out on a breathy sigh, “I don't dance.”

The Alpha continued his exploration, sliding his hand further up the Omega’s thigh as he leaned down by Dean’s ear. His stubble scratched against Dean’s cheek as he spoke, “Come on little Omega, show me your _moves_.” Cas pulled back, eyebrow arched in an unspoken challenge.

“Who you callin’ little,” Dean playfully snarked as he slipped off the stool, rising to his full six-foot-one height. He swayed his hips seductively as he walked towards the dance floor where other couples were already dancing. Dean looked over his shoulder when he reached the edge of the floor. “Well,” he peered at Cas through his long lashes, “you coming, Alpha?”

Cas smirked as he followed Dean to the middle of the dance floor. The Alpha took hold of Dean’s hips and spun him, pulling Dean’s back flush to his chest. His lips brushed the shell of the Omega’s ear as he sang, “ _If I think about baseball, I'll swing all night, yeah_.”

Dean leaned into the firm body, wanting so much to run his hands up Cas’ shirt and trace the contours of his muscles. “Show me how you _swing_ , Alpha.”

Fingertips dug into Dean’s hips as the Alpha belted out the chorus, changing the words slightly to fit for the Omega he was holding. “ _He’s my cherry pie. Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_.”

Cas darted his tongue out, running it up the side of the Omega’s throat. “ _Tastes so good. Make a grown man cry. Sweet cherry pie, oh yeah_.”

Dean dropped his head back onto Cas’ shoulder, grinding his ass back to tease the Alpha. “How much do you want _this_ sweet cherry pie, Alpha?”

“Mmm, I’d do _anything_ for a taste.” Cas bucked his hips forward, his fingers splayed across Dean’s hip to pull him back, and started to rut against Dean’s tight ass.

“Keep that up and I just may let you have a taste, Alpha,” the Omega purred as he started undulating against Cas’ crotch to the rhythm of the music. Dean hummed in satisfaction as the smell of Alpha arousal surrounded him and he felt Cas harden beneath his ministrations.

He smirked over his shoulder as he shamelessly rubbed his ass against Cas' cock. “Feel good, _Alpha_.”

The only response Dean received was teeth scraping against the side of his throat as Cas pressed his thick cock against Dean’s ass and started to grind dirtily. The Omega shuddered and moaned as slick started to leak from his fluttering rim and dampen his underwear.

Cas let out a low growl as the smell of slick surrounded him. The Alpha’s hands slid from Dean’s hips to his groin and he moved his palm up and down the Omega’s hard cock, creating the delicious friction that Dean so desperately _craved_. Cas closed his lips around the tight tendons on the Omega’s throat and sucked the tender flesh into his mouth, savoring the salt on Dean’s skin as he breathed in deeply. The nutmeg and cherry scent was now accompanied by the sugary smell of vanilla bean, of _Omega pre-heat_.

The song faded and another took its place as Cas spun Dean around in his arms and pulled him against his body, burying his face in the Omega’s throat. “ _Heat_ , you are going to go into heat soon. Why would you come to a bar this close to your heat?”

“Why do you think?” Dean panted as he gyrated against Cas’ thigh. “I was looking for an Alpha to help me through it.”

Cas growled and nipped Dean’s bottom lip, pulling him even closer. “And will just any Alpha do?”

The Omega was surrounded by Cas, his scent, his body, and he shook his head. “No, no, not any,” Dean breathed out. “My Alpha needs to be strong, he needs to smell like,” Dean took in a deep breath, “sex and comfort,” he whispered on a sigh. “I’d like for his eyes to be as blue as the ocean.” He grinned into the Alpha’s neck, felt the throb of his cock where it was pressed tight against his own groin. “And a cocky attitude would be perfect, too.”

Dean moaned as Cas fisted his short sandy brown hair and pulled back. “I think I fit that bill just--” his hot breath grazed over Dean’s mouth as he spoke, “perfectly.” Cas surged forward and claimed the Omega’s lips. Dean keened into the kiss as he clawed at the Alpha’s shoulders.

The Omega opened his mouth when he felt the rough press of the Alpha’s lips against his and Cas immediately responded, his tongue dipping in and curling around Dean’s own tongue.  
The Alpha tasted like cinnamon and whiskey, the flavor was intoxicating and Dean found himself drowning in scents and sensations, unable to determine where the Alpha started and he ended. It was by far the most euphoric feeling of Dean’s life and Dean reveled in it.

Cas pulled back from the kiss, breathless and panting. Dean followed his lips wanting, _needing_ more. Cas placed his hand on the Omega’s cheek, cupping it as he ran his thumb over his plump bottom lip. “Dean, we need to leave, we need to go some place private, and we need to go _now_!”

Dean smirked as he ran his palm down the Alpha’s firm chest and wiggled his hand down Cas’ jeans, his fingertips grazing the wet head of the Alpha’s sensitive cock. Cas drew in a sharp breath that sounded like a pained hiss. Dean nuzzled against his neck, scent marking the Alpha before licking a long broad strip up his throat, over his Adam's apple, and pulling his bottom lip into his mouth once he found his mouth.

Cas took a deep breath and counted to ten, trying to calm his base instincts. He needed to get Dean alone and fast before he claimed the captivating little Omega on the dance floor in front of everybody. He pulled Dean’s hand free and gripped it tight as he led him away from the crowd.

“WE need privacy.” Cas picked up some speed as he looked back at Dean, “The bathroom. It’s perfect, and they’re clean here. C’mon, my sweet Omega, I can't wait any longer.”

Dean smirked to himself as he was pulled through the bar, knowing very well what was gonna happen next. He’d waited for this, hell he came here for this, but the hunger in the Cas’ eyes as he glanced back at him had him thinking maybe he had bitten off more than he could chew with this Alpha.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Cas slammed Dean against the wall of the last stall. The flimsy metal shuddered from the impact and Dean felt his entire body respond to the display of power.

Dean let out a surprised gasp as Cas’ tongue invaded his mouth, his hands pressing his hips back against the metal, his knee pressed between Dean’s center, pinning him down. When Cas broke the kiss his eyes raked over the Omega, taking in his heaving chest, red tinged cheeks and kiss swollen lips, his lust blown eyes and perfectly mussed up hair.

“Fuck me, Cas. Please, _Alpha_ ,” Dean pleaded breathlessly.

Cas smirked as he pulled Dean into his arms and reached to the side to swing the door open. “That's the plan.” He gave Dean a gentle nudge. “Get in the stall. I don't give a shit if _everyone_ hears you, but only I get to _see_ you.”

Dean stumbled backwards, impatient and ready for Cas’ knot. The Alpha pushed Dean against the tile wall, his left hand making quick work of the lock and his right exploring the Omega's body. With both hands he grabbed Dean’s ass, lifting him up on tiptoes with a strong sure grip. Dean moaned and pressed his cheek against the wall. “Fuck me already!”

“What's the magic word?” Cas whispered by Dean's ear and he could hear the Alpha's smirk in the tone of his voice.

“Please,” Dean whimpered as he pressed his ass back against the Alpha’s crotch, fingers slipping on the cool tile.

“Good, Omega,” Cas growled as his fingers gripped Dean's belt, undoing it and the buttons on his jeans with long nimble fingers before shoving them and his boxer briefs down to where they pooled around his ankles.

Then, Cas dropped to his knees.

The Omega’s hands continued to slide, unable to find purchase as the Alpha spread his ass cheeks wide and began lapping at his hole in long slow strokes. Cas’ fingers dug into Dean’s hips as he ate him out with fervor, his own groans into Dean’s skin lost from the sounds of pleasure coming from above him, each new stroke causing the Omega to gasp and swivel his hips, pushing Cas’ tongue even deeper into his body.

Slick was seeping out of him, coating Cas’ tongue and chin and the back of Dean’s thighs. Cas growled as he savored the taste on his tongue. The Alpha internally preened at the amount of slick his ministrations were causing the Omega to produce.

“Oh, Alpha, I'm so close, I'm going to come!”

Cas reached up and pushed two fingers in Dean’s hole, crooking them to massage the Omega's sweet spot as his tongue delved in deeper. Dean let out a low and dirty groan as he spurted his release on the stall wall, thighs trembling beneath Cas’ hands. Cas growled as he sat back on his haunches and watched the slick run down Dean’s thighs. He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean, moaning around them before he stood up and ran his cock between Dean’s ass cheeks, coating it.

The Omega looked over his shoulder at the Alpha, his eyes nearly blown black with arousal. Dean spread his legs wider and pushed back, presenting for Cas as best as he could while being pressed against a bathroom stall. It's wasn’t like he's going to drop to his hands and knees in a dirty bathroom, nevermind how clean it appeared. Besides, there would be plenty of time for that later, preferably in a bed and at this point he didn't give a shit if it was his or Cas’.

The Alpha’s head lolled back. His mouth dropped open and his eyelids were hooded as his thick cockhead popped past the tight ring of muscle, sinking into the tight, wet heat of Dean’s body.

“Fuck me hard, Alpha,” Dean begged, his husky voice dropping even lower.

“Anything you want, my little Omega,” Cas growled as he pulled out to the tip and then slammed back into Dean. The Omega stuttered out a moan and braced himself with one hand as Cas set a punishing pace, fucking hard into his body. With the other, he reached down his bod to stroke his cock as hard and fast as the relentless pounding of Cas’ hips: this wasn’t the place for sweet or gentle.

The Alpha snapped his hips ferociously and hurried, just like an animal, and God if that wasn't exactly what Dean wanted. Cas’ knot began to swell, thick and perfect as it popped in and out of Dean’s hole with a filthy wet squelching sound.

In the back recesses of Dean’s sex addled brain he knew someone could walk in at any moment and hear what they were doing, smell it, but Dean was so lost in ecstasy he didn't give a shit. Let em’. They would get to listen to one hell of a show. Not see it though, because the Alpha had made it perfectly clear only _he_ was allowed to see Dean like this.

Cas slid his hand down Dean’s stomach and batted the Omega's hand out of the way. “No touching, Dean. _I’m_ the one who provides you with pleasure, who makes you come.” He fisted the Omega's hard cock. “Not so little, indeed.” He smirked as he stroked Dean with the pace of his brutal thrusts.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cas, I'm gonna--” Dean groaned and shot his release over Cas’ hand and coated the stall wall again. The Alpha’s knot swelled and popped past Dean’s rim, locking them together. Cas dropped forward, covering the Omega’s back, and Dean exhaled, content, and clenched around the Alpha’s knot. He groaned as Cas’ cock pulsed and a rush of warmth filled him.

Cas slid his hand up, coming to rest against Dean’s stomach, and he growled possessively as he rutted through the rest of his release. They groaned in tandem when Dean was stuffed so full, a trail of come slipped past the swollen knot and down his thighs.

Cas panted as he dropped his head in between Dean’s shoulder blades. He laid there trying to slow his breathing and calm his racing heart. After it felt like his heart was no longer going to leap out of his chest, he rose up and placed a gentle kiss to the side of Dean’s throat before he spoke.

“So,” he peered into Dean’s eyes, “how was that for a random hookup at a bar role play?”

Dean laughed softly as he turned enough to capture Cas’ lips. “It was fun,” he smirked as he nipped the Alpha's bottom lip, “ _Very_ hot.” He slipped his hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out a white gold band and slid it on his ring finger. “But I'm ready to go home, curl up on the couch, and watch a movie with my _mate_ , my _husband_ , my _Alpha_.” Dean looked down at Cas’ hand which still rested over his stomach then back up at his Alpha with an arched eyebrow. “And just where is your ring?”

Cas snorted and placed a kiss to his mate’s temple. “It's in the car in the console. I was going for authentic.”

Dean hummed and nuzzled against Cas. “Hmm okay, but you're putting it back on as soon as we untie.”

Cas smiled. “Of course, my little Omega.”

He placed his chin on Dean's shoulder and took a deep breath. The sweet smell of vanilla bean had intensified after their mating. “I think our impromptu role playing has kick started your heat.”

Dean nodded his agreement, “Yeah, I think so too. So worth it though.”

Cas’ held his mate tight as they waited out his knot. As soon as he slipped free from Dean he moved quickly, cleaning up his mate then himself. He led Dean out of the stall and the Omega sighed in relief once he noticed that the bathroom was still empty. He smirked over at Cas. “Let's get out of here before Aunt Ellen figures out what we did in her bar bathroom and kicks both our asses.”

Cas let out a loud laugh. “Your ass you mean. She’ll know it was all your idea,” he chuckled. “Besides,” he wrapped his arm around Dean,“she loves me more.”

“Mm’ no,” Dean grumbled, “I’m pretty sure she’s got a soft spot for me and she definitely, likes me better.”

“You keep tellin’ yourself that.” Cas grabbed his hand, leading him out of the bathroom. “Let’s get you home where you can relax on the couch while I make us some burgers and curly fries. I even have apple pie for dessert.” Cas paused in his movements and reached up, running his fingers through his mate’s hair. “I need to get you fed before your heat is in full swing.”

Dean sighed and relaxed against the Alpha’s side. “How did I get so lucky?”

Cas hugged him tight. “I'm thinking, right place, right time.”

Dean felt the laughter rumbling in his Alpha’s chest before he pulled back and leaned into Dean, kissing him softly. Cas reached down and took Dean’s hand in his own, twisting their fingers together. He gave his hand a squeeze and added, “But, really, I’m the lucky one, my sweet little Omega.”

Dean just nodded and squeezed back.


End file.
